


Pretty Face

by MarsMarshall



Series: Futurama Drabbles [4]
Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: Bender's never been able to talk to Fry about how he felt about him, and every time he tries, the same thing happens.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Series: Futurama Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Pretty Face by Among Giants.

"Fry, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Bender?" Fry always looked forward to talking to Bender. He was his best and first friend, after all!

"I, um... I l... I lllleft my ass in the ship, can you help me find it?"

"Oh. Sure." That was certainly a strange thing to tell him like that.

"C'mon then, meatbag!," the robot called and motioned for Fry to follow him.

They entered the ship hangar and in the end, Bender's ass was still where it was supposed to be, but technically, it was in the ship, so whatever.


End file.
